Dreams of Wolf Love
by mettiaeinen
Summary: Dreams can take you places, where nothing can hurt you. But just like every coin has another side, even dreams have their other, darker side. Dreams can take you to places, where everything can rip your hear apart and hurt you like nothing else could ever hurt you. Seeing things you don't want to see, can make you feel delusional. For what is real and what's just a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Notes:**

Story isn't located anywhere in the timeline of the actual series.

Also, this is the first fic I've ever written, so please be gentle with me!  
Of course, I'm happy to receive all kinds of reviews of what I'm writing... Just don't throw me into a piranha pool ;)

**~ Sunday night ~**

Knock on the door – in the middle of the night – shouldn't be something you'd wait for happening, and actually be excited about it! But tonight, this was the case, as Derek got this feeling he knew who would be standing behind his front door. Slowly, he forced himself to get up – sitting on the edge of his bed – still covered with the warm, comfortable sheets of his own bed. He felt the cold shivers running through his body and he honestly didn't bother getting off his bed. Another, louder knock on the door finally forced himself standing up, slowly approaching the window. He peeked out of the window, if it wasn't who he thought it would be – in case it would be some sort of danger, even though he didn't know why would someone dangerous actually knock on his door instead of just attacking him while he's asleep – and as he saw the young, teenager boy dressed in forest green clothing, a wide grin appeared on his lips. Third knock on the door sounded slightly nervous, the boy thought Derek wasn't going to invite him inside.

_"Come on in!"_ he called out, stepping in front of the mirror, looking deep into his eyes. He looked at his own reflection, stretching his back to seem slightly taller. He knew he wasn't too short, but he liked to seem even more taller. Especially in a situations like this - situations where he wanted to seem as handsome as possible. Personally, he found tall men attractive - and when he thought about it, he couldn't see why would anyone else pay less attention to this. Knock on his bedroom's door woke him up from his quiet trance and he watched the boy getting into the room. Glancing through his body, from his head to his toes, Derek let his imagination run wild. He could remember the dream he had just before he woke up, the dream where there was just the two of them. Actually, that scene in a dream was a lot like the one they were in now! Trying to clear his mind, Derek turned to look out of the window, staring at all the stars shining brightly in the night. _"So… what are you doing here, exactly?"_ he asked, trying to seem as innocent as he could, but he wasn't completely able to turn the wicked smile away, as well as not being able to completely hide the naughty thoughts he got.

Boy shrugged his shoulders, not saying anything. Spinning around, taking a look at every corner of Derek's bedroom, boy finally spotted his comfortable bed in the far corner. Slight smirk appeared on his face as he spent a while just pondering, how much more comfortable man's bed seemed, when compared to his bed that pretty much reminded him of those beds they used to have in hospitals back in the old-time. _"I couldn't get any sleep…"_ he muttered, tilting his head a bit as he spotted the broken window across the room, not too far away from the window. He took a couple of steps towards the window, tilting his head to the opposite direction before he even thought about talking anything more than that. In fact, he didn't even know what he was doing there; he just didn't understand the urge to get there after seeing that dream. None of it made sense. Feeling confused, he just stared at Derek, trying to think of something to say. He felt like he should explain it, like he should tell him why he actually had run through the darkness to get behind man's door, in a forest full of all kinds of dangerous creatures and other things. But he couldn't get anything said, he was just standing there, moving his body weight nervously from one foot to the another, while man was staring at him with the kind of look that was clearly meant to repeat the question without saying a word._ "I-I do-don't really know f-for sure…"_ he muttered with his voice shaking, feeling his cheeks burning from the embarrassment. He was afraid he had turned bright pink, but right at that moment, he didn't care to worry about it.

Derek stared back at the boy's brown eyes with a smirk on his face. Hearing him say that he didn't know what he was doing there was like greatest fairytale he had ever heard. It was something that could be believed by youth, but when you told stories like that to grown man, there was no way they would swallow it. Slowly, he shook his head, letting the smirk on his face grow wider. _"Actually, I think you do know..."_ he said while turning his head away, forcing himself to stop staring into boy's eyes. Taking couple of breaths, thinking about his next move, man talked again. _"And there's other thing I know as well..." _he said, letting his eyes meet boy's eyes once again, giving him a long glance before taking couple of steps towards him.

He opened up his mouth to speak again, but he got nothing said. Not before Scott woke up from his dream. He felt his heart racing underneath his skin as he got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his forehead against his hands. He didn't know what he should think about this dream and about the fact that this really wasn't the first time he saw similar dreams – actually, during the last seven days, he's got like a series of dreams that had built the situation towards this. It was really hurting him to watch how these two - Derek and his best friend - were having their games played in each one of his dreams. Some part of him actually believed it was really happening - what if the two of them were really standing in the corner of Derek's bedroom now? He took a deep breath before getting off his bed and bending against his dresser. _"I'm over reacting."_ he told himself, knowing that there was logical reason for the dreams like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Monday morning ~**

Loud beep of the alarm clock really made Scott pissed off this morning; he really wasn't ready for the new day to begin. Not ready for going to school – and meeting Stiles. It felt like boy had suddenly turned against him, even he tried to tell himself boy really didn't do anything wrong. He was possibly also just waking up under his own sheets, couple of blocks away. Feeling mad at the alarm still beeping, he angrily slammed the button with his left hand, before sitting up. _"Do I really have to go?"_ he asked himself, gently rubbing his eyes with his hands and getting off of his bed. He took a look at himself in the mirror and checked out his backpack before getting down to the kitchen, where his mother was already enjoying her breakfast. Scott was able to see how his mother waited for him to act like he did every morning after her nightshift, but he really didn't feel like talking to her about the previous day at school, or about the night he spent home all alone. There was nothing to tell her anyways, so he just ate his breakfast cereals in quiet.

He watched his mother getting off the table, putting the tableware she used into the dishwasher. Scott was following him with his eyes, when she turned to face her son with a worried look on her face. _"What's wrong, my son?"_ she asked, while she kneeled next to his boy and carefully felt his forehead with her hand, thinking that he might be having a sore throat and didn't like talking because of that. Obviously, his forehead didn't feel warm enough for that theory as she stood up seeming even more worried. _"Scott? What's the matter?"_ she asked again, taking a seat next to him on the table, just to watch how her son get off the table, filling the dishwasher before picking up his backpack and leaving the house. He got no change, promise was always promise.

Stiles woke up before his alarm was able to go off, he was feeling good after having such of a nice dream and giving himself some pleasure to start the day with. He was sitting on a breakfast table with his father, having interesting discussions about all the things man had seen during his workday last night. Boy was smiling from one ear to another; it was obvious he was having a good day.

Knock on the door made his smile grow even wider, as he remembered they had been planning on going to school together with Scott this morning. And yes, indeed, as soon as Stiles' father got to open the door, boy saw his best friend walking into the kitchen. _"Hey, mate!"_ he mumbled with his mouth full of pancakes, covered with strawberry jam. He knew it looked too delicious for Scott to just stand there, watching him eat all of the pancakes, so he gestured towards the table, suggesting him to take piece or two as well. _"They're delicious, just take one!"_ Mr. Stilinski said, as he watched Scott staring at the plate full of pancakes, clearly hesitating if it really was alright for him to eat their pancakes. _"We will never get them all eaten by ourselves…"_ man added, when Scott gave him a glance clearly asking, if he was sure about what he said. He gestured towards the table, watching how Scott sat down next to Stiles and picked up his first pancake.

Silence was killed by Mr. Stilinski picking up the all the three plates from the table, singing his favorite song out loud. Stiles raised one eyebrow as he looked at his father, then shaking his head and leaving the table. "Better not stay here until he begins with Opera… Let's go, Scott." he said, picking up the green coat from the rack before opening the door and stepping into the fresh air.

**~ Monday afternoon ~**

Scott was really tired as he got home from school, deciding it was time for a nap, he climbed up in his bed and dived under the sheets. He knew fallings asleep would feel so good, but it seemed like he couldn't push his thoughts away. One of thousands thoughts he couldn't stop thinking about was how Stiles had been spending all the breaks texting with someone – they hardly got time to chat with each other as the boy seemed to have his phone attached to his hand. What if it was Derek he was texting all day? What if Stiles would, one day, come to him and tell they were seeing each other in romantic way? His heart couldn't probably handle it.

Repeating his own story, how he told Allison to never talk to him again, just for being able to take a step closer to the love of his life, he had ended up in a awkward situation watching how his crush was – probably – all over someone else. Of course, he had never seen them together, he had never seen if it was really Derek Stiles was texting, and he had never really even heard people talking about it. He was sure he would hear the loudest rumors about the new gay couple of the town, if something like that was happening… Maybe he should just calm down and forget about it.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep with lights on. In his dream, he saw himself hiding in light green bushes near Derek's house. He was listening closely, and soon enough he was able to hear a sound of a familiar car – Stiles was coming there. There was no doubt about that. Scott leaned his back against the old, dead tree behind him and let the backside of his head hit into the tree for couple of times. _"No, no, no."_ he repeated while banging his head against the tree, knowing Stiles could possibly hear the knocks of his head hitting the tree, if he didn't stop right now.


End file.
